


Fourteen Days and Here He Stays

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: What happens when Mulder and Scully are quarantined in her apartment for two weeks?Originally, these were posted on Tumblr. Basically they are just quick drabbles that I write and post every day before bed. I'll be adding all of them here as well.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

_Day 1:_

She heard a knock on her door and walked to answer it, turning off the faucet to her bathtub. Feet tucked into fuzzy white slippers and a matching robe tied around her small frame, she looked through the peephole to find it was just him. When she opened the door, he was standing there in the hallway with grocery bags in hand and a soft smile on his face, his black duffle bag at his feet.

“Thought you might need some essentials,” he said, and she smiled back as she stepped aside to let him in. “And I’ve heard I’m excellent company as well, which is a definite plus for you.”

Scully rolled her eyes and followed him into her kitchen, shutting and locking the front door behind her. “From whom?” she replied with a laugh.

It had only been two hours since they’d been sent home from work as a result of a worldwide virus that was spreading rapidly. The city had announced its lockdown as a safety precaution and all non-essential cases were shut down temporarily. Mulder had told her to go home and relax, that he would take care of everything she needed. She had argued at first, of course, but eventually, she had given in.

Now, as he pulled out bananas and a bottle of aspirin, she was glad she did so. They were supposed to keep themselves as isolated as possible and she didn’t want to do that without him by her side. She hoped that the bag he brought in with him meant that he would stay.

“I didn’t know exactly what you’d need so I kind of just guessed,” Mulder told her as he started pulling more items out of the plastic bags that he’d scattered on her kitchen table. He knew the kinds of things she liked, though, down to the exact brand of fabric softener she preferred. It wasn’t hard to guess what she may need.

Pulling out cans of tomato soup and walking to put them in a cupboard, she turned to him, hip leaning against the counter. “You know I can’t let you leave now, right? As a doctor, it would be unethical to let you back out into public.”

He smiled. “Whatever you say, Doc.” He hadn’t planned on leaving unless she kicked him out with a foot to his ass.

“I’m serious, Mulder,” she said in a lighthearted but serious tone. “It isn’t safe for anyone out there.”

“I know, Scully,” he replied. He filled her refrigerator with juice and yogurt. “I was…kind of hoping you’d let me stay here…with you.” He cleared his throat. “That’s why I brought my to-go bag. Just in case…”

She threw him a look as she quirked her eyebrow and suppressed a grin. “I have fresh sheets and towels in the linen closet.” Scully didn’t have to be a psychologist to know that he’d barely make it out with any sanity left, being quarantined at home all alone for two weeks. “I guess I could use the company,” she told him, trying not to let on how giddy she was. And she really meant it.

Grilled cheese toasted on the stove, tomato soup steamed in a pot next to it as she stirred the dark red liquid not thirty minutes later. Mulder grabbed plates and bowls from the cupboard and set them out on the counter. She ladled them a hefty portion and one sandwich each.

They sat at the table across from each other as they ate, silence filling the room. They’d been quarantined together many times before but not like this. Not without hazmat suits and a room full of other people working frantically. Not in the comfort of Scully’s home. Not completely alone together.

“You going to get sick of me being by your side for fourteen straight days, Scully? Maybe even longer?” Mulder asked as he dipped his greasy bread into his soup, taking a generous bite.

“Maybe just a little,” she chuckled lightly. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mulder.”

If they were going to be secluded from the world, at least they could do it with each other. They always had each other.

They finished their dinner and sat for a while talking about what was happening around them. Scully mentioned her hypotheses on how to stop the spread of such a pandemic; how to possibly isolate the virus and create a vaccination. Mulder nodded and agreed with what he could understand, trying like hell not to mention his own theory: that the outbreak was caused solely by the government.

After talking, Scully excused herself to the bathroom and restarted her bath, adding lavender bath salts and bubbles to try to alleviate some of the stress from her body. The hot water was like pure heaven.

She emerged an hour later head to toe in matching flannel pajamas and joined Mulder on the couch where he was watching some old basketball game he’d never seen replaying on tv. Suddenly he didn’t have a care in the world about the Knicks.

He rubbed the stress from her shoulders and stroked her cheek as she began to fall asleep, kissing the top of her silky head.

“It’s been a long day, Scully, why don’t you go to sleep. I’ll clean up in here and set up my bed. Don’t worry about me,” he whispered sweetly into her ear.

Scully cracked her eyes open and nodded. “M’kay,” she squeaked and headed off to her bedroom. “Night, Mulder. Thanks for staying.”

He smiled as she shuffled on her feet and he stood to throw the sheet over her sofa. The one that smelled like her. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

_Day 2:_

The smell of coffee filled his nose as the sound of sizzling butter hit his ears. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, running his fingers through his bed riddled hair, and smiled. 

The world was in utter chaos around them but he was here with her. All was right with _his_ world. 

“Good morning,” Scully smiled, flipping an egg and cheese omelet onto a plate with sliced oranges. She brought it to Mulder who was still grinning widely on the couch. 

“Thanks,” he beamed. He pulled his legs up and sat, threw the blanket to the floor so she could sit next to him on the couch.

She brought him a cup of coffee and then her own breakfast to the coffee table. They both sipped their hot cups in tandem, enjoying the quiet warmth of the morning. 

“You know, Scully, if you start spoiling me like this every day, I’m never going to leave. Even when it’s safe to.” 

“I’m just being a good host, Mulder. It’s what people do, you know.” 

“Still,” Mulder paused to take another gulp. “A guy could get used to this,” he said, stretching comfortably on the sofa, an arm relaxing along the back behind her. “Not being made breakfast, I mean. Just being here, spending time with you like this. It’s nice.”

She had to hide the blush that crept up on her face. _A girl could get used to this, too._

By early afternoon, Mulder was walking out of the bathroom, jeans low on his hip bones, bare-chested, with a towel ruffling through his wet hair. When he stepped into the living room, Scully was clad in a sports bra and tank top with tight yoga pants, stretching out on a mat while a yoga tape played on her television. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as droplets of water fell from his strands and drizzled down his defined pecs. Scully stopped to look at him, too, her hair pulled up in a messy, sweaty bun. She was flushed and a little pink, stretching into warrior pose. Their eyes locked and then began searching the other’s body inch by inch, not even caring to hide it. 

She was the first to break their trance. Smiling abashedly, Scully followed the video’s instructions again and stretched into downward facing dog. She couldn’t see Mulder’s face, but if he could see hers, it was lit up with a sudden brazen grin. She wanted him to watch her. 

Mulder didn’t move for three minutes; just stood and watched with his mouth wide open. When he finally did, he grabbed a clean shirt out of his duffle bag and walked quickly back into the bathroom, face flushed from all of his blood swimming south. The image of her underwear-less bottom bending down in her yoga pants never left his brain. Ever. 

He cleaned the dishes and wiped down the kitchen while Scully showered, they opened the windows to let in a gentle spring breeze, made salads together for dinner later that night. And when the sun began to set, they sat side-by-side and watched a movie on her couch; two spoons in one container of rocky road ice cream. 

“Do you think it’ll get worse?” Mulder asked her, licking his spoon generously. He didn’t know how long they’d truly be quarantined together. They were only two days in and though he longed for the world to go back to its normal safety, he hoped he could savor her presence as long as he could. 

She watched him for a split second, lost in the movements of his tongue to cold metal. “These things usually get worse before they get better,” she told him finally. “I wish there was more that we could do.” 

Mulder suddenly chuckled softly and dug his spoon into their pint, leaving it there, and she looked at him curiously. He moved his hand up to Scully’s face and swiped his thumb across her lips, bringing it back to his own to suck on. She gasped. 

“You had chocolate ice cream on your face,” he mused with another chuckle, and turned his sights back to the television, breathing heavily with eyes glued in concentration. The touch of her soft, wet lips was just too much for him to handle. 

With a small moan in the back of her throat, barely audible to even herself, Scully tried to concentrate on the movie in front of them, too, failing miserably. 

When the movie ended they both sat in silence, urging the other to break it first. There was a wild flair around them that neither of them could seem to tame. 

Clearing her throat in the deafening quiet, Scully stood and picked up the blanket he was using off of the floor, returning it gently to his new quarantine bed. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, feeling the weight of the sensual tension in the room. 

“I, uh, I’m going to get ready for bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” She turned to head to the bathroom but he stopped her with a delicate hand around her wrist. 

He smiled up at her and she instantly calmed. How he could always do that she’d never know. “Thanks again for letting me stay here with you, Scully. I know being stuck with me instead of having time to yourself might be a little annoying at times but…” He rubbed the inside of her wrist with his thumb, stroking lovingly. “Just thanks, Scully.”

She grabbed the hand at her wrist and brought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles. “Of course, Mulder. Anything for you. Sleep well, okay?” 

They fell asleep that night and dreamed only of each other. 

_Day Three:_

She awoke to the sound of a loud banging and a deep voice whispering, “Damn it!” 

Tucking her feet back into her fuzzy white slippers, she walked into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. There, she found Mulder, gulping down coffee and trying to make what she could only assume were pancakes. Flour was scattered in fluffs of powder over the floor and counters, remnants of goopy egg whites too. And though the mess would usually bother her, she stood in the doorway and laughed. 

Mulder turned around with a shy smile of surprise. He had a smear of flour on his cheek and was wearing one of her well-worn aprons. The sight of him that way sent a flutter of butterflies straight to her chest. 

“Sorry I woke you,” he uttered quietly, shrugging, a boyish smile playing on his face. 

She walked to meet him near the stove, suddenly noticing a red bump on his forehead. She stood on her tippy toes and drew him down, cupping his jaw lightly in her hands. “Mulder,” she said, pulling him even closer. “Are you okay?” 

She was inspecting his head with such reverence and care - combined with the way she was cradling his face and pulling him flush to her - sent butterflies to his chest too, almost leaving him breathless. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. 

“I’m okay, Scully, really. I just knocked my head against a cupboard. One of the perks of being enormously tall. You wouldn’t understand,” he joked with a chuckle. 

Giving him a smile, she turned her sights to the flour on his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his rough skin, clearing all the powder away. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and let him go, settling back on her feet. “You had some um…” she started. A blush reddened her face at the sudden realization of what she just did, and she couldn’t finish her sentence. 

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as they both looked into each other’s eyes; full of longing and love and desire. Full of years of trust and adoration - like nothing they’d ever felt before with anyone else. 

And then the smell of burning pancakes hit their noses, ending their heated trance. Frantically, Mulder grabbed a spatula and scooped the pancakes onto a plate, spewing a few curse words as he did so. 

“Shit, Scully, I’m sorry. I wanted to make you a nice breakfast as a thank you but you know I’m no good at this.” He turned off the burner and threw the rest of the uncooked batter in the sink. 

“It’s okay, Mulder. Thank you,” Scully smiled. She took his hand and the burned plate of pancakes and led them to the table. “I don’t mind at all.”

She really didn’t. 

Sitting on the chair tucked halfway under her computer desk, she sighed, staring absentmindedly out the window at the setting sun. Hand supporting her head, tucked beneath her jaw, she strummed her fingers against the skin of her cheek. 

Leaves were blowing, the wind was howling, and other than a humming sound of one singular motorcycle in the distance, the world around them was silent and still. 

When he entered her living room she didn’t stir. His presence in her home at all hours was one of familiarity now - though if you were to tell her even a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t have believed this was happening. He stroked her back delicately with the tips of his finger and she turned to him. He smiled, handing her a cup of tea just the way she liked it and went back into the kitchen for his own. 

“Thank you, Mulder,” she told him as he sat down on her couch. They both blew on their steaming drinks and took a sip, enjoying the feel of a new routine. 

With a smile he replied. “Anytime, Scully.” 

They sat in silence that they’d grown accustomed to, both of them daydreaming about what they’d be doing if they weren’t stuck in the same old apartment building. Maybe of what they _wanted_ to be doing _in it_ instead.

Finally, he spoke again. “How are we feeling tonight? A movie, a game? What do you want to do?”

Scully sighed and set her mug on a slightly chipped coaster. It was seafoam green and came with three matching others; a gift from Melissa that she couldn’t bear to ever throw away. “Mulder it has only been three days and I’m already bored to death.” Her voice was quiet, sounding tired. They hadn’t done anything all day but putter around and absentmindedly clean Scully’s apartment but the boredom was making her tired and a little cranky. 

He chuckled lightly and set his own cup on one of the matching coasters on her coffee table. Standing, he walked the few feet to her computer desk and leaned his backside against it, turning to her. “We could make up our own game, Scully,” he teased with a wag of his eyebrow. He was used to boredom; it wasn’t getting to him so much. 

Suddenly her heart began to race at his proximity; at his words. It wasn’t as if the closeness of his body or his joking was anything new to her. Maybe it was the fact that they were closed off from the world together, but being there with him, especially at that moment, was making her face flush. She cleared her throat and stood, walking towards her bedroom. 

“I, uh … think that I’m going to take a bath and call it a night, actually,” she said, and then disappeared into her room. “Goodnight.” 

A few minutes later she was soaking in hot water, bubbles foaming as the faucet made them pop and grow. She came by her own hand, slicking through her folds and kneading her breast, thinking of Mulder and his scratchy flour-riddled face and how much she wanted to taste him; wanted him to taste her. 

And unbeknownst to Scully, she was much louder than she thought, the sound of the rising water not drowning out her cries. 

Mulder heard her utter his name in the throes of passion as he readied his bed for sleep. 

But he didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

_Day 4:_

“Wow, I think that was the first time that I actually slept well these past few nights.” **  
**

Scully walked into the kitchen with a grin, her silky pink pajamas gliding across her alabaster skin. She poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bowl and her preferred cereal from the cupboard, joining Mulder at the kitchen table. 

He knew exactly why she was well rested.

Hiding his bright red face in his bowl of Fruit Loops, – and yes they were Fruit Loops because they reminded him of a simpler time; when he and his little sister Samantha used to eat bowls and bowls of it for breakfast before walking to school together. And besides, they were damn delicious. Especially compared to the Raisin Bran Scully always had – he gulped down a big bite and tried to think about absolutely anything else besides Scully moaning his name while she pleasured herself in the tub not ten hours prior. 

But she was smiling at him, teeth and gums and all that played in his mind was her naked body and her hand between her legs. 

He still didn’t speak. 

“Mulder are you alright?” She looked at him through long dark lashes. 

He cleared his throat, eyes still lost in the rainbow swirl of his cereal bowl. “Yeah. I, uh,” he started. “Just didn’t sleep so well, myself. That’s all.” 

Scully nodded her head in understanding and began to eat. “My couch isn’t very comfortable. If you need to use my bed sometimes you can,” she said. 

Mulder choked on some milk at what she’d said and his mind went to even dirtier places. Scully’s bed. Scully in Scully’s bed with him in it too… 

“I just meant that we could switch. I could take the couch some nights so you can get some decent sleep,” she blurted with a tight laugh, sensing where his mind was going. 

“No that’s okay, Scully. It’s your bed. Besides, I’m used to roughing it on the couch anyway.” His voice was an octave higher than usual. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course.” 

Mulder stood up and headed for the shower. He gave her a small smile, barely making eye contact with her, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

When he started the water and got ready to step inside, he saw her tub and pictured her inside of it again. Naked. Wet. He tried so hard not to take advantage of the situation; to think of aliens and sick people and Santa Clause in a g-string, but it didn’t work. Nothing could clear his mind of climaxing Scully. He jacked off in the shower and made sure not to cry out _her_ name as he came, spurting his seed all over her shower floor. 

Later that day, Scully began to grow irritated. Mulder was in her space 24/7 and though that in itself wouldn’t usually bother her _too_ much (let’s be real, he was still Mulder), he was acting stranger than normal;. He stopped talking, stopped flirting even. Didn’t ask her what she wanted to do for the day, and all he’d actually done was eat sunflower seeds all afternoon and make a mess of her kitchen. 

But Scully was Scully so she didn’t bring it up, just let himself wallow for a few hours while she gave him some space. She organized her closet and painted her nails, took another bubble bath. And when she came out of the bathroom, hair dry but frizzy and curling around her face, he was standing in the kitchen, gripping the wooden chair as his knuckles went white, staring at her. 

“M - Mulder?” she asked him as a concerned look spread across her face. “Are you okay? What’s been going on?” 

His grip on the chair loosened and he swiped his fingers through his hair anxiously. She could see the sweat on his brow and the rosy color spreading across his neck. 

“Mulder, please. Answer me. We’re going to be stuck here for God knows how long and I need to know that you’re alright. You’ve been acting strange all day. Did I do something to - “ 

Suddenly Mulder held up a hand to stop her, his face unreadable. “I can’t, Scully. Not this. Not now. It’s just too much,” he said, his voice growing louder. He walked into the living room but she stopped him with a hand to his wrist. 

“Mulder - “ 

“Scully I said it’s too much!”

She froze in her tracks and dropped her arm to her side. Mulder’s eyes were wide, his voice aggressive. But behind those pools of hazel, there were tears beginning to swell. 

It went silent for a long time. All she could hear was the rapid thumping of her heartbeat in her ears. 

But then his body softened, dropping to the couch with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and covered them with his hands, his elbows on his knees. 

Scully joined him on the couch. Approaching slowly, she sat lightly next to him and waited quietly. No matter what was going on and no matter how much he was hurting, she wasn’t going to let him go to sleep until she knew he was okay. 

When he didn’t speak, she decided to go first. “Mulder,” she began softly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

He shifted to face her and exhaled loudly, trying to grab hold of any bravery he could find. And then he said it. 

“I heard you last night, Scully. In the tub.” 

Eyes growing wide, Scully’s mouth opened slightly but the words wouldn’t come, they just couldn’t come out. She was frozen in sheer embarrassment. 

“We’ve only been stuck here for a few days but, ugh, Scully… and then last night you … I can’t take being here with you anymore. Spending every moment staring at your lips, wondering what they’d feel like. What they’d taste like. I thought I would be better off being with you rather than at home because I wouldn’t be alone. But this … this is sheer torture.” 

Scully’s eyes grew wider, her mouth, too, but she still couldn’t speak. 

“And I’m not sorry for it either because I’ve been wanting you for years, Scully. You. All of you, just the way you are. And all of this crazy end of the world madness, being locked in this apartment… “ He shifted more on the couch, closer to her. It was like he was a jack in the box and someone was winding him up and up until his spring sprung and he burst wide open. It felt really good. “But I _am_ sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I’d never want that. I just - I just needed you to know that. And - ” 

“Mulder?” 

“Yeah?” 

“… Shut up and kiss me.” 

_Day 5:_

He was bathed in a frosty moonlight that shimmered through her parted curtains as she watched him speak. Outside, the Earth was still. But inside, with the two of them together, it was singing with a newfound awakening right as the clock struck midnight. 

The room was warm and so was Scully, as she watched him choke out words that seemed to bubble over and spill from his soul. His brow was furrowed but his eyes were soft, harmonizing with the truthful words that so beautifully left his lips. 

She knew he loved her because she loved him too. Their relationship was unlike anything she had ever felt before. And as Mulder sat there across from her on her couch, telling her he wanted her as much as she wanted him, all Scully could think about was suddenly shutting up that pretty plump mouth of his; to show him without words how she felt about him too. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

And his pretty plump mouth did indeed shut up. He looked into her eyes and was suddenly stunned; lips hung open like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Finally, he spoke. 

“Scully? I - what?” He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. 

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, smiling at him with eyes full of love. “I said shut up and kiss me, Mulder. Because everything you said… I feel it too. I have been for so many years. And being here with you - with you around me every second… it’s setting every one of my nerves on fire. I don’t want to pretend that this thing between us isn’t real. That what I feel for you…” Scully trailed, as tears began to slide down her cheeks. 

“Oh, Scully.” Mulder cupped his hands delicately around her face, getting lost in her eyes, asking her if this was more than just a surreal dream. He wiped the tears from her cheekbones and waited for her to continue. 

She took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles. “I’m not… I’m not good at this, Mulder. But… will you - “ 

And then he did. Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips, letting them linger for a few moments as the room seemed to spark around them. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder’s neck as he slid his to her waist, and at that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them together. 

When they finally parted, he rested his forehead against hers. “The world isn’t ending, Scully. Are you sure you want this? Want me?” Mulder asked her. 

“I do, Mulder. I really do.” 

A tear broke through his duct at what she was telling him and he drew her in for another kiss, this time with more heated passion. Scully parted her lips and let Mulder in, kissing him until both of their lips were red and swollen. When they finally parted, she stood and grabbed his hand, leading him into her room. 

“Will you stay with me tonight, Mulder?” She asked, walking backward as her hand intertwined with his. When they got to her bed, she pulled her robe free. 

But she wasn’t smooth and creamy naked skin underneath. She was wearing a large white t-shirt of Mulder’s, one that had probably made its way into her drawers somehow. She let the robe fall to the floor and stepped forward to embrace him. 

“I - I want to make love to you, Mulder,” Scully barely uttered above a whisper, her head buried in his warm chest. “But I’m scared about what this will all mean when our quarantine is over. When we have to go back to working side by side as partners.” 

Mulder sighed and drew her in closer, kissing the top of her head. “I know, Scully. I’ve been having the same thoughts as you.” He brushed the hair from her face and pulled away, locking eyes with her once more. “We can take things slow. Day by day if we need to, okay? We have plenty of time to think about this.” 

Scully nodded and smiled before kissing him once, quickly but deeply. 

“All that matters right now is that we’ve made it over that first hurdle, Scully. And I … I want to know what that means to you.” 

Grabbing his hand again, she pulled him onto her bed and tucked them both under the covers, snuggling as close to him as she could. “I want to be with you, Mulder,” she said and pecked his cheek. “As your friend, as your partner, and as anything else you’ll give me.” 

Mulder tilted her chin up with his finger and locked his lips with hers, stroked his tongue against her gums. “I want to give you everything I have and more. Because I love you, Scully. So much.” 

“I love you too, Mulder.” 

They kissed and touched and wept in each other’s arms until the sun peeked over the horizon. And when it began to light up Scully’s room in the brightness of dawn, she got out of bed and closed the curtains, snuggled back into Mulder’s embrace and slept the entire day in his arms. 

She was happier than she had ever been as the love of her life slept beside her for the first time as _hers_. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 6:_

After spending the previous day in Scully’s arms and in Scully’s bed, drifting in and out of sleep and kissing her whenever he wanted to, Mulder had gone to sleep that night in the same fashion: with his arms wrapped around hers and her blanket wrapped around him. It was warm and comforting and everything he ever needed - the love of his life in his embrace. 

Now, as the sun once again feathered through Scully’s bedroom curtains, Mulder couldn’t help but feel like he was the luckiest man on Earth. With his arm draped across her middle, he softly kissed behind her ear, getting lost in the smell of her hair. Scully hummed as she woke and turned onto her other side to face him, their bodies so close. 

“Good morning, Mulder.”

“Morning, Scully. Sleep well?”

She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at him before snuggling her face into the warmth of his chest. “I’ve never slept better.”

He kissed the top of her head and drew her closer with his hand on the small of her back. “Me too, Scully. This is perfect.”

It took them a long while to peel out of bed. The blissful comfort of the other’s warm body was new to them in this fashion. They could barely stop touching, barely stop existing in anything other than soft caresses and passionate kisses. 

They continued to do so as they made breakfast. Scully cut up watermelon and made scrambled eggs while Mulder cleaned the dishes they had left in the sink from dinner the night before. She plated their food and poured them coffee, slipping a dirty spatula into the sink full of bubbles. Mulder grabbed her wrists and brought her closer to him to plant his lips on hers. She squealed and squirmed against him, smiled and then melted into his body. 

“Mmm, Mulder, we need to eat,” she said, pulling away slightly. “I’m hungry and my lips and jaw are so sore.” She laughed as he flicked water at her and stepped away. 

“Yeah, fine,” he teased, draining the water and wiping his hands on a towel. He joined her for breakfast and they ate in the silent comfort of their companionship. 

When breakfast was finished, they played games until the afternoon sun was high in the middle of the sky. They couldn’t seem to do anything other than end in a close tie with each game. 

“Thymus. T-H-Y-M-U-S,” Scully stated as she placed tiled letters on the Scrabble board and marked down her score. “Your turn, Mulder.”

He furrowed his brow in concentration, staring at his own tiles in front of him. “Aha.” Mulder picked them up and placed them to cross with her own. “Phobia. Better catch up, Scully. That’s a triple word score.” 

With her last turn, Scully skimmed the game and smiled shyly. 

Mulder chuckled softly and looked at her as she spelled her last word on the board. “I don’t think I know that one, Scully. I may need it to be defined.” 

She rolled her eyes and smirked. “Get a dictionary, Mulder. It’s your turn.”

He crossed his arms in mock impatience and returned her smile. 

Scully sighed. “Boob: either of two soft fleshy glandular organs on the chest of a woman. It’s also a word for idiot,” she told him as she locked with his eyes. She was slightly annoyed but fine to play along with his flirty games as always, especially now. “Which I shouldn’t have to define because you are one, Mulder. Now go. It’s your turn.” 

He chuckled again and played his last word, spelling ‘owl.’ 

“That one wasn’t as impressive as yours, so I guess you win by default.”

“Mulder, I win by my higher accumulation of points. Not just because I played ‘boob.’”

Together they smiled and then sighed, glancing down at the scrabble board which was completely full. 

“Well,” Scully said with a shrug. They had used every single letter easily, completing the game for the second time in a row. “What now?” 

“Tell me more about these fleshy glandular organs,” Mulder uttered. His eyebrows danced up and down on his forehead.

“Oh, Mulder.”

With another chuckle, Mulder dropped the teasing and began to clean up. In all the years he’d known her, he knew when to stop without taking it too far. 

But then she smiled through her lashes and looked at him through them, stopping him in his tracks. “Maybe instead of telling you, I’ll … show you later.” 

He nearly dropped the box in his hands. 

And later that night, she did show him… 

After their games, they ate dinner and cleaned the kitchen, only stopping to run their hands over the other’s hips and chest, or intertwine their fingers together. Soft music played on Scully’s boom box as they did so, classical instruments singing in their ears.

“Dance with me, Scully,” he told her. He grabbed her by the hand and drew her close, rocking his body smoothly against hers. 

Scully laughed. “You? Dance, Mulder?” But the way his hips rubbed against hers made her quiet her teasing. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him wrap his around her waist – oh so low on her waist. And she danced with him, their bodies almost as one. Scully kissed his chest and played with the hairs along his neck. Mulder snaked his hands further down and lightly grasped her bottom, squeezing. She gasped at his contact and kissed his lips. It was heated and sensual and romantic; everything she ever wanted with him. 

When the song ended, she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, returning her lips to his. Their tongues intertwined as breathing became harder, but they never parted until Scully spoke, even as soft moans left their open mouths. 

“What I said earlier, Mulder,” Scully breathed heavily, his face cradled in her hands. “I want to. I want you to …” She planted kisses down his scratchy jaw and sucked on his pulse point which was thrumming heavily against her tongue. 

Mulder moaned softly at her touch and tightened his grip on her hips, drawing her closer. “Scully…”

Slowly, she pulled away from his skin, sat up and looked into his eyes. Her fingers trailed to the bottom of her t-shirt and then began to pull it up languidly, exposing her creamy freckled skin one sliver at a time, until it was over her crimson locks. She tossed it to the floor. 

Still, all Mulder could utter was, “Scully,” as she sat in front of him in a plain white bra, a smile playing on her lips that he’d never seen before. 

“Touch me, Mulder.” She undid the clasp of her bra, let her breasts hang free. 

“Scully…” 

“Mulder…”

They looked deeper into each other’s eyes, speaking without words. 

_I love you._

His hand rose slowly and a finger brushed softly against one of her nipples, instantly hardening both of them. Scully shuttered at the contact and bit her bottom lip, begging him to continue. He then cupped them both in his hands and began to delicately knead her flesh, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Scully moaned at the feeling and felt goosebumps spread across her skin. When he lowered his head towards her, she held her breath, ran her fingernails through his hair and pulled him against her naked flesh. Mulder suckled and licked each breast, flicking them with his tongue. He hummed as Scully arched her back in response and took his time on her lovingly. 

After a few heated moments, she pulled lightly at his hair and he released her breast from his mouth. She was panting heavily and her pupils were dilated more fully than he’d ever seen them. 

“Mulder,” she whispered, trying to catch her breath. “Can we - can we slow down?” She wanted him so badly but there were things she was still feeling, questions she still had about how they’d go back to work after all of this isolation ended. 

Mulder smiled at her lovingly and kissed her sternum before picking up her t-shirt and helping her into it. 

“Take all the time you need, Scully. I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her lips once more and held her close. “I love you so much.” 

They fell asleep tangled together as Edward Elgar’s Salut d'Amour lulled them into a peaceful slumber. 

_Day 7:_

Whistling through his hair, the wind blew around him with a crisp spring chill, aching down to his bones. His muscles burned, a welcomed juxtaposition to the feeling on the outside of his flesh. Feet hit solid ground. Hot breath came out in rough pants. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck in rivers of salt. Mulder felt utterly alive.

After a week of being stuck inside, they were finally able to escape their solitude, only to spend time outside - away from other people - as the weather began to melt from winter to spring. So they ran and they ran and they ran today. It was the least they could do after being cooped up all week.

A few miles away from Mulder on another dirt path, running through a nearly deserted park by her apartment, Scully was also feeling the fire in her muscles, her feet aching as they thrummed against the solid earth. With Mulder’s long legs and better stamina, they had parted at mile three to go off on their own, promising to meet back up whenever they were finished. So she took the bigger path, him the more secluded, both of them sweating out all of their frustrations of not being able to work, not being able to do anything but stay inside. But also, they were sweating out all of the sexual tension that had been building up in their bodies since well – since years ago.

Scully slowed to a quick walk and paced the outer edge of the park. She watched through trees as a few other people ran through the thickets, slowing when she came to a nearby fountain. Gliding her fingers over the freezing water, she stopped to take a quick breath and enjoy her surroundings; the blooming of trees, the smell of an oncoming thunderstorm. The air was still thick and cool around her but the sun was shining and warm, a promise of a better tomorrow. When her lungs finally stopped burning, she slowly walked the rest of the way home, taking in the freshness of the open air around her.

On her way, she thought of all the ways sleeping with Mulder - finally giving in to her desires, giving herself fully to him- could potentially ruin their friendship and partnership in the future. But as she passed by open windows of apartment buildings, she could hear the sounds of a baby’s laughter, of kids playing video games, and could even hear a young woman playing guitar and singing a love song through the crack of a bedroom window. She wanted that for her and Mulder; a life together full of happiness. And though their life would always be far from normal, she wanted to throw out all of her apprehensiveness and just let herself _be_ with him. So, she continued to walk down the sidewalk that led to her own home, listening and pondering. God, she was tired of thinking. It was then she finally decided that no matter what would possibly become of them, it was better to try than to never let herself fully love him at all.

Finishing his six miles, Mulder concluded his run by taking the stairs three at a time up to Scully’s apartment. He used his spare key to let himself in and washed his hands thoroughly before gulping down a full glass of water. On his outing, he had picked fresh tulips that had started to bloom in warm tones of yellow, pink and orange. He searched for a vase and filled it full of water, placed the freshly plucked flowers inside and left the pretty bouquet in the middle of the kitchen table - right where Scully could see it. He then headed to the bathroom and peeled off his sweaty clothes, let the hot water of the shower ease his aching joints. And as the rush of dopamine hit his nerves from his vigorous outing, he smiled to himself, thinking only of Scully … until he heard a quiet knock on the door.

He heard her voice. “Mulder I’m back.” His smile grew wider.

“I’ll hurry and finish, Scully,” he voiced loudly over the sound of the rushing water.

“It’s okay, take your time. I just wanted to know if you wanted a sandwich. I was going to make chicken salad.”

He turned off the faucet. “Yes, please,” he said and then hurried to get dressed.

A few moments later, she saw him exiting the bathroom in a fog of condensation, his hair wet, his body clad in jeans and a blue t-shirt. She set their plates on the table and sat down in her creeky chair, ignoring the feeling of heavy sweat pooled on the back of her shirt, between her legs. She smiled up at him as he sat down. He had a goofy grin on his face, and she knew that he was truly happy. Something she’d never thought she’d see in him.

“Thank you for the flowers,” Scully practically whispered. She traced the edge of the glass vase with her finger.

Mulder took a big bite of his sandwich and nodded. “They’re really pretty. I saw them and thought of you.”

She blushed and they ate their lunch in vibrating silence. They didn’t need words sometimes.

Scully took a hot bath after their meal - it was her favorite thing, of course. To fill a big tub full of bubbles and bath salts and soak away all of the bad, all of the stress of the day. But today there was no bad. No stress. Instead, she soaked her tired muscles and shaved her legs for the first time in seven days. And then she made her move..

“Mulder?”

“Uh…Yeah, Scully?”

“Can you come in here? I forgot a towel.” She could practically hear his jaw hit the floor, his mind coming up with all sorts of scenarios.

He grabbed a towel out of her linen closet and then knocked quietly, almost shyly. Very Mulder of him. She told him to come in and noticed her voice was deeper than usual, filled with want, with need.

“Here’s a clean towel,” he said, only looking into her eyes. He didn’t let them wander further. “Do you want me to just put it over - “ he started to place the towel on her counter but she stopped him with her words.

“Will you help me out?” She unplugged the drain and began to stand slowly. The bubbles clung to her body and languidly began to slide down her warm and wet naked skin.

Mulder cleared his throat but couldn’t yet move. He watched as the bubbles slid down, exposing her moist breasts and then her slim waist until finally, she was fully exposed: toned thighs and a patch of trimmed red curls. He took in every inch of skin he could, raking his eyes over her naked flesh. When his sights went back to her chest, he noticed her pebbled nipples and goosebumps that were spreading across her skin. His brain finally started to work again.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, wrapping her body up with the towel. He helped her out of the tub so she wouldn’t slip and followed wide-eyed behind her as she sauntered into her bedroom.

“That’s okay, Mulder. I wanted you to watch.”

Scully dropped her towel and crawled on the bed. Shaking her hair out of her loose ponytail, she lay back on the bed and spread her legs to him, breathing heavily. Completely open and vulnerable.

“I’m ready Mulder,” she whispered hungrily. “I want you to make love to me.

“Oh god, Scully.”

And then he did…

His clothes hit the ground faster than she could have imagined and it almost made her laugh, but she felt the same need he did. The need that was finally to be fulfilled. He followed her naked form onto the bed and got lost in her eyes.

“You sure, Scully?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, pulling him flush against her. And then his lips and tongue intertwined with hers. His hands found her breast and treated them the same way he did the night before, pinching and sucking. She moaned in encouragement, begging him for more. So he trailed his hand lower.

His fingers made love to her first, curling in and out of her incredibly wet heat. They then explored her fully, tracing every little detail as he etched every sense into his memory. He kissed her fully and passionately, wildly and lovingly. Pressed his thumb into her bundle of pink nerves until she was begging him to be inside of her.

“Mulder please, I want to come with you inside of me.”

Scully grabbed him fully in her hand and pumped him up and down. Explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue. She then pushed against his chest until he was flat on the bed. Taking his stiff member in her hand, she teased the tip of his erection with her tongue for just a brief moment, then straddled his lap before slowly impaling herself on his thick, wet cock; both of them looking down to watch him slide in.

They both cried in pleasure as their bodies finally became one, as their bodies met and then met and then met again. Scully was steady at first until she began to move faster and faster, up and down, hips making circles so he would go even deeper. They were both so close.. Mulder met her movements, thrusting upward and into her until each of them were quivering in the throes of absolute passion, yelling God’s name and each other’s.

“Oh my god, Scully. That was.. my god.”

Scully giggled – actually giggled as she caught her breath and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of their sex. “Absolutely perfect,” she finished for him.

“So perfect,” he agreed. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand resting on the small of her back. “And you’re perfect. I love you, Scully. Thank you…” A single tear fell from his cheek _._

Kissing it away, she smiled and locked her forehead with his. “I love you too.”

_Finally._

_Day 8:_

They didn’t awake until mid-afternoon, tangled in each other’s limbs after their first night of lovemaking. With most of Scully’s weight still on top of him, Mulder woke first with a glowing smile on his face. He stroked the skin on Scully’s naked back and nuzzled his nose into her hair. The room still smelled like them; like sweat and sex and Scully’s lavender bubble bath. He reveled in it.

A few minutes passed and Scully awoke to the feeling of Mulder’s nails gliding over her toned backside. She shuddered at the feeling and mirrored his happy grin, goosebumps adorning every pore on her body. She snuggled in closer to his chest and gripped Mulder tighter. He was safety and love and happiness, and she couldn’t quite get enough of him this way.

“Morning,” Mulder smiled. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him back softly and then tucked her head back into his chest, sighing contently until Mulder tried to sneak a few more kisses. She chuckled and pulled away, not wanting to deepen their affection.

“Mulder, I have morning breath.” She hid her face closer into him, between his arm and his chest.

He laughed a little and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I don’t care, Scully. Kiss me.”

She eventually gave in and let him kiss her fully, tongues dueling and hands wandering. It was just Mulder and she loved her Mulder. She told herself not to worry so much about things like morning breath.

They made love for a second time as thunderous clouds rolled in and blackened the afternoon sky, blanketing them in a quiet solitude. It was just like the first time all over again.

They didn’t leave the bedroom until one in the afternoon, finally peeling themselves out of bed.

“Shower with me, Mulder?” she asked him.

She pulled him out of bed by tugging on his arm and he followed her willingly to the bathroom, watching as the bright lights of her apartment bounced off her naked ivory skin. He took in her art form and saved it to his eidetic memory. She was the painter, the canvas, the masterpiece, and he was lucky enough to be able to see her in all of her majestic glory. A piece just for _his_ eyes to see.

Scully turned on the shower and let the room fill with a warm mist. She then opened the glass door and led Mulder inside. Her hair darkened as the water hit it first, a deep brownish-red that he’d never tire of seeing. She closed her eyes and smoothed it back as the droplets of water trickled down her tresses; down her breasts and sliding off her bottom like the most beautiful fountain he’d ever seen. He wanted to drink her up and stare at her this way forever.

“You’re staring, Mulder.”

Snapping out of his trance, he locked on to her twinkling blue eyes to see their playful nature. She was smirking and slicking her hair back some more, moistening her lips with her tongue.

Did she love that he watched her?

_“That’s okay, I wanted you to watch, Mulder.”_

Gulping down a large pool of saliva, Mulder finally found his voice again. “Just appreciating what I can, Scully,” he beamed, and her smile grew wider. “You’re so beautiful.”

She thanked him with a kiss.

They helped each other wash their hair and bodies, touching skin to skin until the warmth of the shower turned cold. And though her body was sore from the girth of him, she asked him one more time to make love to her, and they did so on the cool tiled floor of her spacious bathroom. She’d have bruises on her knees and sore wrists from his movements as he took her from behind, but she didn’t have a single care in the world. All she could think about was _her_ and _him_ and their combined passion. Together.

God, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

When dinner time approached, Mulder shooed Scully off into her bedroom and told her to read a book so he could surprise her with something “hopefully decently delicious.” She listened intently while he rummaged through the kitchen, reading Breakfast at Tiffany’s almost absently. By the time she was eight chapters in, Mulder was slowly opening the bedroom door, peeking his head in and ushering her into the kitchen with a loving hand.

The lights were dimmed and candles were lit. The air smelled heavily of tomatoes and eucalyptus. Of Mulder.

“M’lady,” he said to her, pulling out a chair for Scully to sit in.

She only rolled her eyes a tiny bit.

Sitting down at the table and welcoming his invitation, Scully looked around and her heart grew even more for the man she was watching from across the room. Mulder was plating simple spaghetti with tomato sauce. Even pulled out a nice bottle of wine Scully had been saving for a special occasion. And oh yes, this was a special occasion.

He joined her at the table and set her plate in front of her, poured a glass of dark red liquid in her glass. “To us,” he toasted, taking a seat and lifting his goblet to hers.

Scully blushed slightly and lifted her own glass. “To us, Mulder,” she grinned.

And the dinner wasn’t even half bad.

They fell asleep a few hours later on the couch as reruns of Cheers played on the television. Her head was in his lap as he played with her hair, his against the back of the couch. They fell asleep utterly happy.

That next morning, Scully woke him up with a special surprise.

_Day 9:_

“I don’t think you could possibly understand how bored I am at this very moment in time.”

“Mulder, I’ve been shut in this apartment with you for nine whole days now. I think I might have somewhat of an idea.”

The sun was setting and the world around them was still and as silent as ever; like a forest in the night, covered in a blanket of fresh snowfall. Dark clouds were rolling in but they hadn’t yet shed any droplets of rain.

They were seated on her old and worn sofa, the two of them debating for the hundredth time in 216 hours about what they should do to pass the time.

“Well if we can’t think of anything else to do…” Mulder teased, drawing out each word slowly for emphasis. He snuck his hand up Scully’s shirt but she swatted him away with a giggle.

“Mulder. As much as I would love to do that right now I’m … pretty sore.” She shuffled around a bit and huffed out a small laugh. “We should think of something else to do. Tomorrow, okay?”

He kissed her forehead and smiled; grabbed her hand instead of her breast. She squeezed his hand back lovingly and he suggested another idea. “Let’s play a game.”

“Mulder, that’s all we’ve been doing for a week and a half,” she laughed again.

Kissing her knuckles, he scooted closer to her and took a long swig of his beer before setting it on top of a coaster on the coffee table. “…Never have I ever …”

“Oh, Mulder, no,” Scully said, her left eyebrow raised.

“Oh yes, Scully.”

Taking her own long draw from the nearly empty bottle in her hands, Scully finished her beer and set it next to Mulder’s. She straightened her back against the couch and cleared her throat. “Fine then, go ahead.”

Mulder smirked and rushed – yes, rushed into the kitchen for two more beers. When he returned, he handed one to his partner and settled back down into his seat. “Never have I ever … ,” he began, trying to recall all of the things he wanted to know about Scully. Instead, though, he decided to stray from hardball questions right off the bat. “… thought a movie was better than the book.”

Scully stilled for a moment and was surprised by getting such an easy first question. She then took a sip of her beer and shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not a book per se but All About Eve the movie was far superior to its short story. And you can’t go wrong with Bette Davis.”

Mulder smiled in return and she continued with the game. But it was all hard balls for her. “Never have I ever … had sex in the back seat of a car.”

Mulder shot up a little higher in his seat. “Whoa. Wait. Never?” he was a little surprised by her answer. _Who hasn’t had sex in the back seat of a car?_ he thought.

She shrugged her shoulder again and told him to drink up. He took a sip and couldn’t help but linger on her admission. “I guess I’ll just have to change that for you, won’t I?” he whispered coquettishly.

“I guess you will.”

His heart started beating faster.

“You’re turn, Mulder. And you don’t have to go so easy on me.” The alcohol in her system was swimming around in her bloodstream and giving her a nice warm and calming buzz. She wanted to _really_ play his game.

“Okay then,” he thought for a moment. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” It was a basic ‘never have I ever’ question and he wouldn’t be ashamed to admit he was curious.

Scully quickly took a swig of her bottle and Mulder’s heart rate quickened even more. But she didn’t linger on the subject. Instead, she asked him the same question, forgetting the ‘never have I ever part’ and he shook his head in return.

“Not that I’m against it. It’s just not my thing. I’m into women. Particularly ones with red hair and blue eyes who can kick ass and are named Dana Scully.”

She rolled her eyes a little but leaned in to kiss him once gingerly on the lips.

Mulder grinned and continued the game, asking a question he’d never thought he’d ever get the answer to from his partner. The alcohol was also pumping through his veins and he was feeling a little bit brave. And with her last confession… “Never have I ever had _sex_ with someone of the same gender.”

The room went strikingly still.

Scully lifted the bottle to her lips and drank the amber liquid from its spout, gulping it down.

Suddenly, Mulder couldn’t stop trembling. “Dana Scully as I live and breathe - “

“I … had a girlfriend in college, okay. I experimented around for a while,” she sighed, letting go of a secret she never really told anyone. This was Mulder, though, and they were closer than ever now.

Taking her hand in his, Mulder kissed her again and told her, “I love you, Scully.” He didn’t want to linger on it if she was uncomfortable and it was the only thing he could think of to say.

_But holy shit._

She smiled as he pulled away and played with the label on her bottle almost shyly. “Um… never have I ever … had a one night stand.”

Ears turning red, Mulder took a drink and didn’t look her in the eyes. But Scully treated him with the same respect and kissed his lips once more. “Is this game making you uncomfortable, Mulder?”

“No, no it’s fine. You?”

“I mean… a little. But I think it’s good to get these sort of things out in the open since we are now sleeping together.”

Mulder grinned ear to ear at her ‘since we are now sleeping together’ bit, but agreed with her too.

“How about we ask some easier questions and save some more for another day? Remember, one day at a time?”

“Yeah I like that,” Scully smiled.

“Okay, how about this.” Thunder began to rumble outside and Mulder peered out the window as rain began to pour, trying to think of a gentler question to ask. Turning back towards her, he said, “Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain.”

“You haven’t?”

“No, never. Not that I can recall.”

Scully looked out the window and thought about it herself. “You know what, I don’t think I have either.”

Without a second thought, Mulder was pulling her by her hand and leading her down the stairs and out the door. He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her out onto the sidewalk, rain hitting every inch of them. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder’s neck and kissed him as cool droplets fell and mixed with the warmth of their tangled tongues. She moaned against his hot breath and showed him with her lips how much she loved him.

And then suddenly the world around them dropped its silence as their love swarmed around them like a symphony in their ears. Hearts thrummed, rain pounded, thunder roared. Darkness encompassed the night.

Finally, they pulled away slowly to catch their breath, their fingers numbing from the freezing chill of the air.

“So,” Mulder huffed, his lungs trying to make up for all of the oxygen he hadn’t received. “You’re meaning to tell me you’ve had a girlfriend but you’ve never had sex in a car?”

Scully laughed and kissed him one more time, biting his bottom lip harshly before soothing it with her tongue. “Shut up Mulder.”

_Day 10:_

She felt his long and nimble fingers as they grazed the soft undersides of her wet breasts; shuddered at the feeling of it though the two of them were enveloped in warm bubbly water. She felt his stiff erection pressed against the small of her back and his hot breath on the posterior of her neck as he kissed her with delicacy. 

“This really is relaxing, Scully. I can see why you spend a lot of your time in here.” 

Scully relaxed further back between Mulder’s legs and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. “It’s even more relaxing with you here,” she said, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers. 

The room smelled deliciously of lavender and honey as it had been filled with hot tap water, soapy bubbles, purple bath salts, and two naked bodies. 

Drawing Scully’s chin up and towards him, Mulder kissed her and hummed at the taste of leftover peppermint tea and chocolate on her lips. His fingers tangled in her ponytail and his other hand returned to roaming the hardened peaks of her chest. 

When the water turned cold, Scully unplugged the drain and both her and Mulder wrapped themselves up in a cotton robe and wandered into the kitchen for an evening snack. 

Kettle on the stove, Mulder made his world-famous hot cocoa with mini marshmallows. He then put a shot of liquor into each mug and handed one to Scully as she finished building a fire in the living room. Blanket to the floor and another draped over their laps, they sat in front of the fireplace and watched it as it flickered and popped with heat. 

“This is nice. We should do it more often,” Scully murmured into her mug, taking a small sip of steaming cocoa. 

Mulder chuckled a little and took his own sip. “Maybe during the next pandemic, Scully. I doubt we’ll find the time to do so after the world goes back to normal.” 

Turning towards him, she gave him a saddened look but brought her hand to his face and kissed his sandpaper cheek. “We should make time, Mulder,” she whispered, and then kissed him again on his moist, plump lips. “Make time for us, I mean.” 

Pulling away, she gripped her mug nervously between her hands and rested it on her lap, eyes lost in the chocolaty liquid. 

Mulder sighed slightly and scooted closer to his partner, skimming his warm fingers over hers. “Our work is important to me, Scully. But it’s not as important as you. I hope you know that.” 

Taken back by his honestly, she smiled into her cup and tried not to get emotional. 

“And when we go back to work, I want you to know that I can keep things completely professional between us because I respect the hell out of you, Scully, and I wouldn’t do anything during those work hours to make you feel uncomfortable,” Mulder continued. “But when those hours are indeed over, I will make time for you. For us. Because this thing we’ve started …it means more to me than anything. I love you, Scully.” 

Biting her bottom lip to fight back tears, Scully finally let herself look into his eyes and was met with the most sincere and loving adoration in his deep hazel depths. “Thank you,” she replied to him, her voice a little shaky. She set her mug on the tile near the fireplace and did the same with Mulder’s. “And I love you too, Mulder.” Her hand flew up and gently nudged him down until he was lying flat on his back, his face dancing with light from the burning fire. She wanted to show him just how much. 

“Scully, I -“

“Shhhh.”

Scully’s finger hushed his lips and he kissed the digit gently until she trailed it down the front of his robe. Slowly, she made her way to the sash tied around his waist and pulled it undone, spreading it open so he was completely naked to her. His toned muscles and tanned skin glowed in the luminescence of burning flames. 

She started at his lips - a few wet and sloppy kisses, before advancing further down. She nibbled on his hairy jaw and slicked her tongue down his Adam’s apple to the hollow of his throat. She then raked her teeth down his pecks and bit down lightly on each of his nipples, soothing it with her tongue afterward as Mulder yelped and hissed, molding like clay underneath her petite little body. She kissed and licked and created clusters of small bruises down his abdomen until her lips came in contact with the thick hairs below his navel. 

“Sc - Scully - “ Mulder tried to rasp, but she stopped his words with her tongue, running it up the length of him. 

She teased the head of his penis with her tongue and swallowed the lingering fluids. “Mulder, I said shhh,” she whispered, and then glided his entirety to the back of her throat; her hand at the base of him pumping up and down. 

Mulder whimpered and let out a long breathy moan. God, her mouth was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. From the way she expertly pleased him to the soft and quiet whimpers she made as she hallowed her cheeks and sucked even harder. And god, she wouldn’t let up in the slightest. 

“Ahh, oh! Scully I’m going to… Scully…” He gently pulled on her ponytail but she wouldn’t stop. 

Scully hummed and removed her hand from his member to massage his balls. She breathed a sultry, “Mhmm,” in encouragement and then took him completely to the back of her throat - all the way down, her lips brushing against his pubic hairs. 

Looking down at her, Mulder was met with Scully’s eyes as she worked him up and down until suddenly he was spilling into her, filling her throat with the seed of him. He cried out and bucked his hips ever so gently until she was licking him clean and smirking up at him in a way he’d never seen before; her face something new and wicked and thrilling. 

“Jesus Christ, Scully. That was…”

“One of many many more to come, Mulder.” 

He kissed her deeply and let her tongue collide with his, not even caring that he was tasting the salty essence of himself on hers. When he finally pulled back, he whispered into her ear and felt the goosebumps prickle her Snow White skin. 

“Will you let me have my turn now, Scully? Because I’ve been waiting so long to get a taste of you,” he uttered with his own wicked grin, biting her earlobe. “And I bet you’ll taste so good coming against my mouth.” 

“I… yes, Mulder. Please.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last ones took me so long because, well, depression, and also I have never finished a multi-chapter fic before and that shit is hard. Basically, I just had to tell my anxiety to fuck off so I wrote whatever came to mind tonight with that last one. I’m sorry if this ending sucks. It’s the best I’ve got right now.
> 
> This is purely fluffy fluff because we all need it. 
> 
> Smut, too. Obviously.

_Day 11:_

“I… yes, Mulder. Please.”

Scully stood and undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of white cotton. Her naked body was warm and orange in the light of the fire. Her breasts were perky and her nipples were erect, her arousal dripping down her thighs from bringing Mulder to orgasm with her mouth.

Getting on his knees in front of her, Mulder kissed each of her breasts and down along her stomach, then placed one kiss on her crimson covered mons. “Tell me how you like it, Scully,” he told her, slicking his tongue once between her folds, teasing her.

Scully bit her bottom lip with a moan and closed her eyes, letting her head roll back on her neck. “I - I …” she began, but she couldn’t speak.

Mulder pushed her gently against the wall by her hips and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder. He blew hot breath against her wet curls and Scully shuddered at the intimate feeling. She twisted her fingers into his hair and drew his face towards her while their eyes stayed connected.

“Mmm,” he hummed as his tongue finally made contact with where she wanted it the most - her hot center.

“God, Mulder!” Scully threw her head back against the wall and continued to watch her partner’s mouth work between her legs over and over again; kissing, sucking and licking. “Mulderrrrr!”

Her climax overtook her quicker than it ever had before. Toes curling against his back, she quivered against his mouth while yelling out his name. She then let her leg fall back to the floor and melted hot into his arms like the flaming fire next to them had welded them together. Mulder embraced her limp and panting body, his chin glistening, and laid her against the floor on her back. He curled up next to her and kissed all along her face until she caught her breath again.

“M-Mulder that was -”

“One of many, many more to come, Scully,” he chuckled, repeating her words from earlier when she gave him the same winded pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back and pulled him flush against her; naked sweaty flesh to naked sweaty flesh. Her tongue made its way back inside his mouth and she moaned at how much she loved tasting her essence on his twisting tongue. She already wanted more of him.

Scully slipped her hand between them and grasped his now re-hardened member, sliding it deep inside of her. She was wetter than the expanse of the entire ocean and they both groaned simultaneously as their bodies _did_ weld together.

They made love until midnight turned into two in the morning and fell asleep, draping a thin blanket over their run-down bodies as the fire dwindled down to charred wood.

Later that day, the phone rang on her landline as Scully was preparing herself a salad for lunch. Chopped carrots and peppers were scattered all over her cutting board along with a newly opened package of fresh spinach. She licked the raspberry vinaigrette from her fingers and picked up the phone, grateful that the sound hadn’t woken Mulder from his afternoon nap on her bed.

“Hello?” she answered, instinctively almost saying ‘Scully’ even though Mulder was already with her.

“Dana, how are you?” Her mother’s voice was soft and endearing as it vibrated across the line.

“Hi, mom. I’m doing fine. What about you?” she responded, trying to keep quiet. She and Mulder had spent all night making love again and she wanted him to get all the rest he needed.

The usual friendly catching-up conversation happened for a few minutes before Maggie finally asked, “Why on earth are you whispering, dear?”

Scully had mentioned at the beginning of their quarantine that Mulder was staying with her on her couch but that was all she had told her. “Um, Mulder is asleep…on the couch.”

Just then, Mulder walked out of her bedroom, still not fully awakened from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes, not yet noticing the phone in Scully’s hand. “Your bed is much more comfortable than the couch and the floor, Scully,” he said with a genuine grin.

He kissed her on the cheek and Scully froze, knowing her mother could hear everything. Just as Mulder pulled away from her face, his eyes grew wide as he noticed the phone in her hands, knowing she was probably talking with her mom. Mouthing the words ‘sorry,’ he retreated into the other room and Scully shot him her best ‘really, Mulder?’ face, raised eyebrow and all.

“Oh, was that Fox?” Maggie asked, cutting through the silence. She, of course, knew that nobody else would be there but she was looking to ignite a response from her daughter.

“Yes,” Scully said slowly. “He um…we’re…”

More silence fell between them and sensing Scully’s discomfort, Maggie filled the silence again. “It’s none of my business, dear. As long as you’re happy that is all that matters.” She couldn’t quite hide her happiness knowing the two of them were finally _finally_ together.

Scully smiled and exhaled audibly. “Thanks, mom.”

A few moments later, she was walking into the other room towards Mulder who looked like a dog with his tail between his legs. “Scully, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…”

She slipped onto his lap and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. “It’s fine, Mulder. I’m actually glad she knows. It’s kind of a relieving feeling.”

Mulder kissed her and parted his lips to let Scully’s tongue slide around his. “Really? Then I’m glad, too.”

It was the next step to let other people know about their relationship. And though they were only going to tell a few people, they were glad Maggie Scully was the first one to know.

They kissed until salads and naps and accidental revelations were long forgotten.

_Day 12:_

They were seated on the cold tile floor of Scully’s bathroom, a small box full of nail polish open and a few bottles scattered around. She had mostly neutral shades and colors; tans, pinks, and varieties of red. But there were a few wild colors in there too - sapphire blue, tangerine orange, lime green - and Mulder picked out all of the odd colors for himself. 

It had started when Scully had been picking at her nails during lunch, ignoring her BLT (heavy on the L and T) sandwich and iced tea. 

“I usually go and get my nails done at a little place on Ashford Street,” she had told him, still picking at her overgrown cuticles. “I didn’t think I’d ever take for granted going to a nail salon on my days off.” 

Mulder had taken her hand and kissed each one of her fingers, looking at them tentatively. “I know it’s been a long time, and don’t laugh when I admit this to you,” he’d said, clearing his throat. “But I used to help Samantha paint her nails when she was little. Will you let me do yours? It’s not like we don’t have all day to sit here and do nothing.” He had shot her a sweet smile that had melted her heart - that big goofy grin that always told her how much he loved her. 

“Sure, Mulder. That’s sweet,” she’d smiled. “As long as you let me do yours too.” 

“Make me feel pretty, Scully.”

So here they were sitting, fifteen minutes and forty clipped nails later, digging through colors of nail varnish. 

Mulder pulled out the tangerine orange and set it aside near his feet. He was in touch enough with his manhood to let Scully paint them and was even a little excited about it; spending time with his partner doing mundane everyday life things that he’d never gotten to do with her before. And to him, they weren’t mundane at all. Every moment spent with her was special, especially ones like these. Just the two of them. 

Scully picked out a shade of sandy brown for her fingers and set that color aside too, eyeing Mulder’s color choice. “Orange?” she chuckled. “For your toenails?” 

“Why not?” he grinned unabashedly. He next rifled through the box for a few more moments and drew out the sapphire-colored polish. “This one for my nails, please.” 

With a small giggle, Scully opened the orange bottle and scooted closer to Mulder, crossing her legs in front of him and bending closer. She lifted his feet and placed a paper towel under them so she wouldn’t possibly make a mess on the floor, and began painting each of his toenails in a bright shade of fruity tangerine. 

“Ahh, that kind of tickles!” He pulled away slightly at the feeling of cold liquid and a prickly brush.

“Hold still,” Scully said. She swiped away the rogue smears of varnish that his jolting had made and soothed his big feet with her tiny, delicate hands to settle him. 

When she finished, Scully leaned back to look at her work. It wasn’t perfect but the sight of Mulder with bright orange toenails made her smile beam. 

“Well, now I definitely do feel pretty. Thank you. My turn, Scully.”

“Pick a color for my toes?”

Mulder smirked and grabbed the lime green polish and gave it a good shake. He stretched his legs in a v shape around her small body to let his own toes dry and pulled her closer by her thighs so she was sitting right in front of him; feet planted on the ground and her knees pointed towards the ceiling. He grabbed a fresh paper towel like she had done and slid it under her feet - he was always respectful of her rules - and painted her toenails like little bright limes. 

When he finished, she looked at his handiwork and arched her brow in surprise. “Wow, that’s actually pretty good, Mulder.” Maybe his eidetic memory was good for more than just spaceship sighting dates and government conspiracies. 

“Thank you. Will you let me do your fingers next?”

“Please,” she grinned, loving seeing this domestic side of Mulder. She handed him the more practical tan color and he painted them as elegantly as he had done before, only skimming her skin with a few streaks of sandy brown.

After her nails were all colored, he took her hands delicately in his and blew on them to dry. The feeling of his cool breath on her hands made Scully’s stomach fill with butterflies and she wondered if he’d always do that to her – make her fall even more in love with him at the simplest of tasks. She hoped he would. 

Before he was even done drying, Scully leaned in and placed a kiss to Mulder’s puckered lips. Soft and warm and sweet. He hummed against her mouth and deepened the affection only slightly, letting his tongue play with hers for just a moment before they both broke away. 

Scully beamed up at him and grabbed the blue varnish. While she painted his fingernails, she told him again how much she loved him and him her. In the end, their nail polish only smeared a little as they kissed some more, trying not to touch each other which was practically impossible. 

Later that day when all the nail polish was fully dry and their bellies were filled with lasagna that they had made together, they showed each other for the dozenth time that week how much they meant to each other. Because even if they could make love a hundred times together, it still wouldn’t be enough. 

Their love was greater than anything Earthly pleasures could measure. 

_Day 13:_

His hand was slick and warm while holding hers, their fingers intertwined together like wild vines. His blue fingernails and her brown ones were twirled together like a twister of earthy tones. The sunlight was casting down harshly upon them though it was early morning, and the air smelled freshly of newly bloomed flowers. Wind blew pink petals across the sidewalk and rushed through their dampened hair, hers like dancing firelight.

It was an almost perfect day.

As they made their way around their new favorite park, they circled the small lake there, watching birds and ducks acting like the world was still completely normal. Mulder inched closer to Scully and wrapped his arm around her waist. In return, she draped her head against his arm and they stopped their steps to take in the clean air and the vitamin D.

“Scully?”

“Yes, Mulder?” She peered up into his hazel eyes, warmed like minty chocolate by the luminescence of the sun.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and got lost in her eyes too, the ones that looked like the bright sky they were standing underneath. He took a deep breath.

“I know everything has been crazy and different lately. We’ve been in this bubble of happiness and I don’t want it to end, Scully. Not when we go back to work, not when we go back to our normal lives.”

Squeezing his arm, Scully nodded. “I know, Mulder. Me too.”

In either nervousness or slight discomfort, Mulder took her hand again and led them closer to the lake, around a winding loop of pavement. “What I mean by that,” he continued, “Is that… I worried before about things that I shouldn’t have. We’ve been living together for almost two weeks and you haven’t kicked me out or gone stir crazy with me there.”

Scully laughed lightheartedly and returned his statement with, “Well I can’t really kick you out, can I?” She squeezed his arm again and threw him a teasing grin which he mirrored.

“What I’m trying to say is… and we don’t have to do this now. You don’t even have to think about it now, either. But… I was hoping you’d consider us moving in together.”

“Oh.”

“I know it’s fast. But I feel like we took things so slowly for so long… we’ve already proved that we can live together efficiently…and I don’t know how I’m going to cope living alone from now on after this, honestly,” Mulder chuckled nervously. “Not without you. Will you just think about it?”

“I…” Scully thought about it for a moment but she couldn’t even come up with a counter-argument to his idea. If she was honest with herself, she did want to take time to think about it. To have some time to herself when all of this was over to truly think about his proposition. But in her mind now, she wanted to say yes. And he was right, they did live well together. She worried the honeymoon faze would fade but this was Mulder, the love of her life.

“I really will, Mulder.” She stopped their movement again and raised herself up on her tippy toes to kiss his sandpaper face, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed a hand on the small of her back to support her and leaned down to meet her lips. Her kiss was full of heat like the air that enveloped them, full of everything she wanted to say but couldn’t quite commit to that second.

When his lips left hers, Scully smiled. “I think it’s a good idea, Mulder. But let me think about it some more, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Scully.”

After twenty more minutes of walking, Mulder stopped them under a large oak tree and pulled out a tiny bottle of sunscreen from the back pocket of his jeans. He had known before leaving that she’d need an extra layer since the weather was a little hot.

“Close your eyes,” he told her.

Eyes widening at his gesture, she began to then close them and hummed in contentment as he smoothed cool sunblock against the top of her nose and her cheekbones. “You’re so thoughtful, Mulder. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Can you turn around now so I can get your shoulders?” Scully was wearing a lavender-colored tank top that exposed her skin there, crossing in the back to reveal creamy paleness there, too.

She turned around and Mulder rubbed more cream into her freckled flesh, making sure to cover every pinking patch that he could see. When she turned back around to face him, he also applied some to her chest. He finished off with a peck to her cheek and she once again stood on her toes to kiss his lips. He tasted like bitter sunblock from her face and salty sweat from his own.

When they walked back inside the apartment, Scully turned on the television to hear the daily news which was informing the DC area that the shelter in place they had required was being lifted sometime in the next twenty-four hours.

“Mulder, come listen.”

He walked back into the living room, his sweaty t-shirt having been thrown off in the bathroom just moments ago. “Wow, can you believe it, Scully? We might be able to go back to work this week.”

They were both grateful and equally nervous.

After the news ended, Scully turned off the television and followed Mulder into the bathroom. She removed her own shirt and sports bra, smirking as he watched her catch up to his state of undress. She turned on the shower and shed her yoga pants and the rest of her clothes, wanting to wash off the day of outside from her body.

Mulder helped rinse and clean her skin with soaping bubbles, removing the sunscreen he had applied to her earlier. She, in return, washed him too; all of the sweat and dirt from walking outside for hours.

She imagined their future life together as they showered in the steaming heat. She thought and she thought and then suddenly, her mind was made up completely - Mulder’s earlier question answered. It wasn’t a tough decision, really.

“I can’t wait to do this any day we want, Mulder. After work and after long cases on the road. To come home and shower together.” She uttered it softly into his ear as he washed her hair, scraping his nails lightly against her scalp.

Mulder stilled his hands and she turned to face him. “What do you mean?” he asked her, eyes lit with a questioning excitement.

“I have already decided… I want you to move in here with me, Mulder. If here is where you want us to live together.”

Drawing their bodies flush together - a thump of drenched skin against wet skin - he kissed her mouth and she melted into him, completely happy.

“I want nothing more in the world, Scully. Nothing more.”

_Day 14: Here She Stays, Too_

Scully was curled up in his arms, her hair feathered around her pillow like a glowing fiery halo. She was snoring slightly and her skin was flushed and pink - still beading with sweat from their earlier lovemaking. 

Mulder peeled out from behind her and used the bathroom and got a glass of water, stretching his overworked leg muscles. When he returned, he set a full cup on the nightstand for Scully and crawled back into the blanket - into her warmth. 

She stirred for a moment at Mulder’s movements, practically purring as he curled up against her. “Mmm, sorry I must have fallen asleep,” Scully hummed, opening her eyes slowly. 

“Don’t be sorry, Scully,” Mulder chuckled. “You did a hell of a workout earlier.” He kissed her temple and pulled her closer. 

Blushing slightly at the memory of herself nude and quivering on top of his body, shouting his name, Scully bit her bottom lip and laughed, too. “I guess you could say that.” She replayed the images again in her mind and then crawled up to straddle his lap, her already moist center soaking his abdomen - oh so ready. “But I’m not too exhausted to go again,” she whispered. 

Practically growling her name, Mulder’s lips locked with hers and he flipped them around, pinning Scully against the bed with his body weight as a breathy moan of surprise left her lungs. 

“Oh, Mulder!” 

His fingernails sizzled heat down her skin, from her neck to her pubic hair. He grazed them first against her nipples and she shuddered underneath him as they puckered and hardened. He then inched down and parted her pink lips with his fingers, exposing her sensitive cluster of clitoral nerves. Sucking lightly, he brought her close to her peak, fingers plunging deep inside of her velvety walls. 

“Y - yesss, more,” Scully urged, her eyes watching his every move. 

Mulder smirked against her and grazed her clit with his teeth gently before ascending his glistening mouth onto hers once more. He shoved his tongue inside and let Scully taste her want on his tongue - her want for _him_. She moaned Mulder’s name and wrapped her legs around his hips, her arm sneaking between them, grasping. Cock in hand, she stroked him up and down until he begged her to stop, begged her for more. Scully then guided him inside of her and let him slowly begin a rhythm. 

Grinding his pubic bone against hers, Mulder thrust into Scully deeper and faster and she, in return, rested her legs onto the tops of his shoulders, sending him even deeper inside. 

“Christ, Scully…”

“Mulder, don’t stop!” 

She suddenly came hard and fast, squeezing his cock like she was gripping him for dear life. She dug into his back with her Mulder-manicured fingernails and scratched a path downward as her head flew back in ecstasy. 

Mulder kissed her forehead and hissed at the welcomed pain and when Scully finally relaxed from her high, he told her he loved her more than anything. 

“Me too, Mulder,” she smiled. She kissed his lips and bit his plump bottom one, drawing out a low groan from her partner. “Your turn now.” Her hips rose swiftly and he joined their bodies once again in one movement. 

Sweat dripping from his brow, Mulder locked eyes with Scully as he thrust into her over and over. “God, you feel so good.”

“Mmm yeah,” Scully replied. She was close to another orgasm and the heat building in her core made her blurt out the words she’d been wanting to tell him for so long. “Come on my breasts, Mulder. Please... I want to watch you do it.”

In what seemed like slow motion, Mulder moaned at her request, immediately feeling close to the brink of release. He pulled out quickly and finished himself off with his hand, spurting hot and fast onto Scully’s perky breasts. He watched as she licked her lips. As she brought her own fingers to her clit and circled them while she watched him, climaxing just moments after he was done emptying himself onto her skin. 

“Fuck,” Mulder gasped, dropping his forehead to rest against hers. 

“Wow,” Scully breathed heavily in return. “Wow... Wow. That was - ” 

“Sexy as hell. Jesus, Scully.” 

“Yeah,” she giggled. “Sorry I just got … caught up in the moment.” 

Mulder kissed her cheek and left the bed quickly to run a washcloth under warm water. When he returned, he wiped Scully’s chest clean. “Don’t ever apologize. Never, Scully. That was incredible.” 

Scully blushed for a second time that day. But she wasn’t as embarrassed by her libidinous command as she would have thought she’d be. Mulder made her feel comfortable and loved. 

“Okay. Thank you,” she said quietly and then stood to put on a robe. 

It was early morning and they had big plans for the rest of the day - the day they could finally venture back into the world. 

“Are you ready to finally leave this apartment?” Scully walked into the bathroom and started a shower, eager to face the world as a different woman than she had been before. As Mulder’s woman to be exact. 

“Only if you are by my side, Scully.” 

“Always.” 

An hour later, they walked to a nearby coffee shop - which was insanely overcrowded and busy - and stayed for a long time, sipping coffee and eating pastries, enjoying the silence between them and the hustle and bustle of the world around them. 

They went out for both lunch and dinner and even to a movie - one that they weren’t sick of - which was Mulder’s favorite part because he actually got to hold her hand and snuggle closely against her once the lights were dimmed. It was the only way she’d show affection in public and he was immensely grateful for the gesture. After the cinema, they went to a human anatomy museum and shared ice cream at a creamery, and when the sun went down along the horizon, they went back to Mulder’s apartment - exhausted and reveling in it. 

“I think that could technically count as our first date, don’t you think?” Mulder relaxed his head against his leather couch and rubbed Scully’s aching feet with the pads of his thumbs. 

Huffing a small laugh, she smiled and looked at her partner, complete adoration displayed on her face. “And tomorrow we’ll be sorting through all of this mess so we can move some of your things into my-our place. We’re either a thousand miles a minute or seven years in the making.” 

“I like the sound of that, Scully. Our place.” 

“Me too, Mulder.”

He rubbed her feet a little more and then stood from the couch to grab Scully’s hand, tugging her upward and into his arms. 

With a small kiss to her lips and one to her cheek, he whispered into her ear as the fish tank next to him hummed in the silence. “Will you stay here with me tonight? I think we should break-in this apartment at least once while we still can.” 

Scully laughed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him tightly, never wanting to let go. “I will,” she whispered. 

He carried her to the bedroom as his mouth trailed lazy kisses down her neck, and then made love to her for the first and last time in the apartment he used to call his own. And in the morning when the sun awakened a new day, they entered their apartment with strategically packed boxes and a new hope for tomorrow. 

For _their_ tomorrow. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and barely any revising. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
